Activities
If you‘re looking for a super fun way to bring more Super Why into your life, then with the following activities, you and/or your children will be having plenty of Super Why fun! Each of the following activity is based on an episode. Feel free to share pictures or information. Activities List Woofster Finds a Home Doggie Detective In this activity, play doggie detective to help the child with letter identification as they search for missing puppies! Make or stick little letters (clear enough to be seen) to small puppies/dogs (hand-made, store bought, stickers) then have your child search for them. Webby in Bathland ABC Scrub with me! Germs are everywhere! Practice the alphabet while teaching your child how to fight off germs. For example, try singing the alphabet song while washing hands. Bedtime for Bear Twinkle Twinkle! Put a lot of extra twinkle in your child's bedtime routine. You and your child can create a night-time star scene using the alphabet and lots of sparkles! Molly's Dance Show Magic Slippers Create Personalized magic slippers and improve letter recognition while putting old socks to good use! King Eddie Who Loved Spaghetti Eating the Alphabet Turn grocery shopping into an alphabetical adventure! Turn eating balanced meals into a delicious alphabet experience. Nalia and the Magic Map Secret Codes and Magic Messages Have your child make secret codes and messages that will appear like magic while they practice writing letters and words. Jasper's Cowboy Wish Build a Tent Pretend to be a cowboy or cowgirl like the Super Readers by building a tent of sheets and play cowboy/cowgirl games and sing songs. Baby Dino's Big Discovery Dinosaur Dig Have a Dinosaur Dig for your child in your own home while practicing the alphabet. Princess Gwennie Saves the Day Write a Play Write your own play like Princess Pea and Red that can be acted out by friends and family. The Great Robot Race A Super Race Have your child run a race by using literacy skills to complete each part of it. The Adventures of Math-A-Million Letter Count Help your child practice counting by using the alphabet. Monty's Adventures in Music Town Super Song Super Band Have your child start a band by writing songs and playing instruments that they have made their selves with everyday items found in your home. Zora's Art Adventure Art Show Help your child make an art show by creating his own masterpieces to fill and transform a room in your home into an art museum. Around the World Adventure Around Your World Introduce your child to the seven continents through literacy. Galileo's Space Adventure Planet Mobile Make a space mobile using the planet's for your child to hang in your home. The Three Little Pigs Activity: Build-A-Sign In this activity you can teach your child how to recognize different kinds of signs. Along the way they can practice reading, writing, and the alphabet. Hansel and Gretel Gingerbread Cookie Letters Your child can learn to follow a recipe and how to bake alphabet cookie letters! Humpty Dumpty Egg-cellent Alphabet Hunt You can help your child learn letters and words by creating a super scavenger hunt. Jack and the Beanstalk Super Why Guitar Your child can learn the power of music and practice the alphabet to create and play their own guitar. The Tortoise and the Hare Race Day Your child can play a game of musical chairs with a new alphabet twist. Goldilocks and the Three Bears Musical Alphabet Chairs You can help your child learn letters and words by creating a super scavenger hunt The Boy Who Cried Wolf Have a Letter Party You and your child can create an alphabet party to practice letters and their sounds. Rapunzel Fairytale Memory Your child can practice how to memorize while drawing and matching words The Ugly Duckling Find the Ugly Duckling Your child can practice the alphabet and find words in this super reader word search. The Elves and the Shoemaker Make an Invitation Your child can practice writing skills and learn how to make their own invitation for playdates or parties. Little Miss Muffet S-P-I-D-E-R Your child will do arts and crafts to make a spider while practicing letters and spelling. Cinderella Make a Clock Your child can practice telling time while learning how to spell and write numbers. The Ant and the Grasshopper Ants on a Log Enjoy a health snack with your child while helping them learn to spell. The Little Red Hen Alphabet Corn Maze Your child will use the alphabet maze to help practice letter identification and letter sounds. The Frog Prince Rhyming Hopscotch Your child will be encouraged to be outside to play a fun game of hopscotch with a rhyming twist. Using words istead of numbers, your child will be writing, reading, and rhyming. The Princess and the Pea Alphabet Puzzle Your child will not only practice problem solving with puzzles, but will also practice with the alphabet. Little Red Riding Hood (Episode) Super Street Map Your child can practice learning to read a map, write, and recognize his community. Tom Thumb Draw your super self Your child can see how big she really is! Your child can practice drawing, writing, and spelling while she makes a life sized picture of herself. Little Bo Peep Alphabet Clues your child can play hide and seek with an alphabet twist. Using letters as clues, your child can practice problem solving, letter identification and letter sound recognition. The Emperor's New Clothes Mixed up, Dress Up Your child can mix and match outfits for the Super Readers while helping him learn to spell and write. The Twelve Dancing Princesses A Surprise Party Your child can plan a surprise party for a friend or family member while practicing writing and practicing their alphabet. The Three Billy Goats Gruff Book Making Your child can make their own book about manners and practice their writing skills. Thumbelina Finger Puppet Show Your child will do arts and crafts making finger puppets, while also practicing alphabet, spelling and writing skills. Goldilocks and the Three Bears: The Mystery Missing Letters Mystery Your child can go on a hunt for missing letters, while practicing writing and letter identification. Trivia *Noticeably, the page with the activities listed has many spelling errors... Gallery Category:Fun Pages Category:Lists